Valkyrie Carrier
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = |-| MKIII = MKII, Midgard Carrier MKIII |Time (Research) = 5d 18h 36m |Mineral Ore (Research) = 61,875,000 |Time (Craft) = 3d |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 18,750,000 |Cores = 4 Carrier T4 |Ship Parts = 30 |Armaments = 2,560 VSec Armaments }} |-| MKIV = MKIII |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 4d 12h |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 28,125,000 |Cores = 4 Carrier T4 |Ship Parts = 90 |Armaments = 3,200 VSec Armaments }} |-| MKV = MKIV, Workshop VIII |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 6d |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 37,500,000 |Cores = 4 Carrier T4 |Ship Parts = 270 |Armaments = 4,000 VSec Armaments }} General The Valkyrie carrier is a VEGA Security hull and a tier four carrier. It first appeared in the events Face Off and Reclamation. It is available as a new top prize in the event Shadow Strike. They possess a phase shift support field. All allied ship's weapons inflict more damage to armor and less to shields by reducing the target's shield defence by 25% multiplicatively. They are seen amongst high level fleets, although not as prevalent as Ragnarok carriers. They are most often seen escorting destroyers. __TOC__ Strategy and Setup Advantages: Most players choose to build the Valkyrie carrier for its unique support field. With its phased shifter field, combined with phased projectiles, innate shield bypass from battleships or destroyers upgraded through the crafting system, it can inflict a substantial amount of damage to armor and ignore shields. This reduces the time to eliminate lightly armored shields. Valkyrie carriers can support four bomber squadrons III unlike the Valhalla carrier, an ideal amount of firepower you want to bring into battle. Disadvantages: Obtaining crafting materials for the Valkyrie carrier is very difficult as there are no supply run fleets. Valkyrie carriers are not as versatile as the Ragnarok carrier, the agility field can be used in PVP, events and fights against VEGA fleets. The phase shifter support field is specialized more specific strategies. Usage by VEGA This carrier was introduced by VEGA for use in VSec Regulator fleets starting in Face Off, after they decided to stop using their Ragnarok Carrier, but not until the rebels stole the Ragnarok Carrier's blueprints and obtained the ability to build them. They reappeared in VSec Detachment fleets during Reclamation. VSec variants of the Valkyrie use a stasis field, not a phase shift field. Your ships will have inhibited movement speed, rotation and strafing when within such a field. Trivia * The Valkyrie Carrier was first featured in a video months before the event, seen in the KIXEYE Youtube Video around 0:32-0:33 featuring two scenes of the Valkyrie Carrier in combat. * A picture of the Valkyrie Carrier's specs was supposedly leaked on the forums. Foreshadowing its availability on Shadow Strike. * Before the Shadow Strike event started, players thought that the carrier would have a stasis field rather than a phased shifter field. This led to disappointment when it was introduced to the players. * Currently, the Valkyrie Carrier are unobtainable for newer players, except through occasional riots. Gallery Carrier Compare.png|The difference between the Ragnarok Carrier and the Valkyrie Carrier. Runforyorlaif.png|This image reveals the carrier's main ability. Valkyrie and Valhalla.png|This image also shows two carriers, the Valhalla Carrier and Valkyrie Carrier. However, the Valkyrie Carrier can't slow down the Valhalla Carrier with its support field, despite the Genesis Cruiser being slowed down. Valkyrie Carrier.gif|Valkyrie Carrier in battle Valkyrie specs in chinese.jpg|The supposed leaked specs of the Valkyrie Carrier. Valkyrie_1.png|Mark V Valkyrie carrier. Valkyrie_2.png|Mark V Valkyrie carrier under attack Category:Vega Conflict Category:Carriers